


The Wolf And The Crow

by hirusen



Series: Liam Deklon: Assassin Of The Light [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Guardian Fireteam Relationships, Hive Runes, Language, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Recovered Memories, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death, The Dreaming City (Destiny), The Tangled Shore (Destiny), The Tower (Destiny), Uldren Sov Is Now A Guardian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: After he's reborn, the once dead Prince heads to a place that holds someone very dear to his past. Someone who had killed him.





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I'm sure everyone knows by now, Uldren is reborn as a Guardian. But, I had the thought that perhaps he wouldn't remember the things he's done before he was killed. And that was certainly a fun idea to play with! Enjoy!

"You haven't been sleeping well, I take it?" Liam asks as he walked closer to Petra, the Awoken warrior smiling at her feet before glancing over to him. "Is it that easy to tell?" "Well," Liam starts with a shrug, "easy for me." His vibrant blue eyes study Mara's Wrath for a moment. "...His death still bothers you, doesn't it?" Petra sighed heavily. "...A little." "You're still bothered by how we killed Uldren?" Liam asks, now moving to the woman's side. "I just..." She glances to the human at her side. "Why did you shoot his heart?"

Liam chuckles and lets out a weak breath. "I never did answer you the first time, did I?" "No." Liam dropped his head for a moment, trying to fight off the tears he could feel forming in his eyes. It doesn't matter how long it's been, thinking about what had originally started the chain of events that lead them to this moment still hurt like a bitch. "Uldren...stole my heart from me. I only thought it fair to steal his heart from him, and know the pain his actions had caused me." "Were...you and...Cayde...really that close?" Liam didn't say anything as he fished out a leather cord from under the neck of his vest, a silver band dangling on it, a black spade and a red heart engraved into the metal, side by side. "We were engaged, and we had been dating in secret for years, ever since I took out the heart of the Black Garden."

Boy, do those words take them both back. Back to a time when Mara was still in the Reef. Back when the Reef was closed off to the Guardians, Liam and his fireteam being escorted through the Reef when they arrived, seeking aid in their quest.

A lot has happened in those years.

"When did you two become public?" It wasn't her place to ask, really, but Petra will admit to some curiosity; for as long as she's known Cayde-6, the Exo has never come across as the type to ever settle down. Then again, most Hunters come off like that. "After I killed Ghaul with the Traveler's help. We...realized just how close we had come to losing each other and, well...Cayde had kept our secret for long enough." "And yet, you still found time to become the Queen's Wraith." It was a new title Mara Sov had bestowed upon Liam when he gave the offering to the Oracle. The Awoken Queen had admitted that she's never found someone as loyal to so many and yet find a balance to please all he's loyal to.

Then again, Liam was no ordinary Guardian.

"Well...I should be heading back." "Were you heading straight back to your Tower?" Petra asked and Liam shook his head, his Ghost, Aiden, popping out as he prepared to transmat Liam into his ship. "No, I was going to head over to Nessus; see if Failsafe had anything she needed help working out. I am the Captain of the Exodus Black, after all." Petra chuckled. "You are a man of many things, friend. I eagerly await your return." As he gave Petra one last smile and nod, he felt something cold yet warm wash down his spine.

 _What...was that?_ He's only felt that feeling once; when Sundance--Cayde's Ghost--had been killed and her Light washed over him. Had a new Guardian been reborn in the Dreaming City?


	2. A Cautioned Reunion

Liam was curled around Nis, his friend having trouble sleeping lately and Echo had started to grow concerned when he saw that she was slowly getting less and less sleep. The mentioned Titan was currently sleeping on the sofa in the next room, acting as a guard in case someone wanted to enter Liam's apartment unannounced. The trio hadn't slept like this in a very long time; not since Liam had first returned with the news of his vanguard's passing and the body of Cayde-6 in his arms. He had horrid nightmares during those first few nights, Nis and Echo too scared for their best friend's well being to leave him alone at night.

Echo was stirred awake at the sound of the front door being opened up slowly, but when he heard it softly shut and whoever it was quietly walk through, he just shifted and started to drift back to sleep. Liam's mentioned that Ikora, Zavala, Lord Shaxx, and Drifter would pop their heads in at times when he's in the Tower to double check that he's okay; especially Drifter, given their new relationship.

Liam, however, was awake and very aware of the presents that made itself known when they opened the bedroom door. He knows he's told Zavala and Shaxx that his fireteam was staying with him tonight, so there was no reason for them to be in his apartment; Ikora never comes into his apartment at night, and Drifter doesn't come over when he has company unless he needs to talk with someone there.

This was an intruder.

So Liam feigned sleep, letting this person get closer to the bed, trying to sense who they were interested in: him, or Nis? Turned out to be him when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, but when he felt Nis sharply reach out past his shoulder, Liam followed suit, grabbing the intruder's throat as she took hold of the wrist of the hand that had been on his shoulder and they yanked the person onto his bed between them. "Echo!" Nis called as she quickly scrambled out of the bed, Liam's hand firmly pressed against the throat of the man who had gotten past their friend, the Hunter feeling the rapid beating of this person's heartbeat under his fingers, as well as hearing their scared...breathing...

 _Scared?_ Why was this person afraid? It became clear when Echo entered the room and flipped on the lights.

Under his grasp...was Uldren Sov.

"What? But I thought he was..." "He was." Liam loosened his grip a little and leaned back, taking in Uldren's appearance. He looked exactly the same, except for the streaks of white in his raven hair...and the Ghost that now hovered over his head. "Oh, you're kidding me..." Echo sighed, Liam practically feeling the Exo's facepalm himself. "I-I'm sorry! I-I just..." "No, it's okay." Liam hushed as he surprised both his friends and removed his hand from the man's throat.  _Still baring a cloak...so he's definitely a Hunter now..._

Uldren slowly lifted himself onto his elbows, fear still twinkling in his yellow eyes, the Awoken unsure of what to do or say. He still doesn't know what's really going on; his Ghost had informed him that they needed to get to a place called the Tower--this place--and that he had been shot at when he tried to get a ship so he could get here, the people in the place he woke up in not exactly friendly. Then again, nothing was in that place. "What do you remember?" The human above him asked, and he wasn't sure if he should answer him, but he feels like...he's known this man before, and that he could trust him.

"Not much...a city made of crystal that had strange creatures populating it, people who looked like me and her," He gestured to Nis then," shooting at me when I tried to get a ship. I...don't really remember the flight here, but when I got here, I just sorta...wondered until I stumbled in here and, well...you know the rest."  _I know more than that._ "What's your name?" Liam asked as he moved to rest on the balls of his feet, placing himself between Uldren and his friends; he didn't think that they'd try to do anything, but he wanted to be safe. "...Uldren..." "No last name?" He shook his head. "I can't recall it."

He saw at the man's eyes softened slightly, and...what was that in his eyes? Guilt? Why? "I do. You're name is Uldren Sov, though you were sometimes referred to as Crow." "Why do you know that?" Liam sighed deeply. "...Because I killed you."


	3. Explanation

Uldren scrambled as far away from Liam as he could get, his back pressed into the wall, shoulders hunched, and fear very clear in his eyes. "It's okay!" Liam spoke, hands up in surrender. "I'm not gonna hurt you now. I promise." "Bold claim from someone who killed me." Liam sighed heavily. This might take a while.

"It wasn't just me. Do you remember your final moments?" Uldren thought about it, and it was...fuzzy, but he saw this man's face and...another. A woman, her left eye missing, holding a gun to him as well. "There was...two of you." Liam nodded. "That woman is Petra Venj. Do you remember her past that?" The Awoken shook his head. "Okay. Do you remember anything else?" Uldren closed his eyes and focused... But all he got was fuzzy and unclear visions. "...No." "Alright. That's okay." Liam spoke as he slowly reached out and touched his fingers against Uldren's shoulder.

The once deceased Awoken Prince flinched at his touch, however when he looked at him, he relaxed a little. "You...really aren't gonna try and kill me again?" "No." Liam gestured to Uldren's Ghost that now hovered over the man's left shoulder. "Your Ghost can revive you if I did, and I would have to destroy it first before I could actually kill you." Liam explained and it did seem to help settle Uldren a little. Placing his hand fully on Uldren's shoulder, Liam took in his now fellow Hunter; poor thing didn't even have a gun, just the clothes Liam and Petra had killed him in and his Ghost.

"I'll help you get some weapons to defend yourself out in the field tomorrow. For tonight, why don't you stay here and get some sleep?" Liam asked and he could feel his friends questioning looks. "Are you sure?" Echo asked and the human turned to his Exo friend. "I mean, you do know how many Guardians would try and kill him, right?" "I do. Which is why he's not going anywhere without one of us at his side." "What...do you mean other Guardians would try to kill me?" Uldren spoke up and Liam gave him a soft smile, trying to figure out how to word what he was about to say next.

"In your previous life, you had killed an Exo named Cayde-6; he was the Vanguard for Hunters like Liam, and many of us where close or good friends with the man." Nis stated, shocking her teammates as she moved to sit next to Uldren on Liam's bed, reaching out to place a hand over his. "We all heard the news that Liam and Petra had killed you, but many of our fellow Guardians would be very confused and upset to see you here in the Tower and may try to harm you." Nis turned to look over her friends. "I agree with Liam; Uldren will need protection until everything is cleared up and explained to the Vanguard."

"You think they'll really let him stay?" Echo questioned as Liam stood up, pacing for a moment. "...If they want me to stay, they will." Liam faced the Awoken Prince again. "I understand this is a lot to take in, but it might be best for you to just sleep on it for now." Uldren, after a long pause, nodded his head and started to move off the bed. "No, no." The Awoken male glanced back to Liam then, brow raised in confusion. "You can't be seen outside of my apartment right now. You'll be sleeping here with us." Liam stated as Nis got off his bed, Uldren getting really confused as Liam lifted the sheets of the bed up and crawled under them with his arm raised.

"Come on. I know you don't feel tired at all right now, but trust me, you've been through enough for today." "I thought that..." Nis giggled then, getting the man's attention. "Don't worry about me. Besides, Liam is the best to protect you if someone manages to get past Echo and I." She explained and her words seemed to be enough to finally urge Uldren to climb under the covers as well, letting the one they called Liam move him so he laid in his embrace, his arm curled safely around his back, his face tucked under the man's chin.

The exhaustion that they had mentioned hit him in full when Liam pulled the sheets back over them, his eyelids feeling weighted with iron as he tried to fight to stay awake. "It's alright. Just sleep. I promise that we will protect you with our lives." "You...mean that..?" Uldren asked, his voice starting to trail off. Liam smiled to him and pressed a soft kiss to his hair. "Yes." And it was the last thing Uldren Sov was aware of as he drifted into a blank sleep.


End file.
